


Shared Secrets

by TheNightOwls



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, and chocobos, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 15:30:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11535099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightOwls/pseuds/TheNightOwls
Summary: You and Prompto are hiding something from the other Chocobro's. How long will that last?





	Shared Secrets

   It wasn’t just you, so they couldn’t hold it against you if they found out. It was Prompto too, and if the secret was found out, you were taking your boyfriend down with you.  
   A few days ago, you and the sunshine boy had gone on an afternoon walk together, wanting some alone time away from the boys when you saw it. There, in a grassy field, left all alone was a Chocobo egg. Letting out a shriek, much to Promptos shock, you rushed over and dropped down on your knees in front of the egg. And once he caught onto your outburst, he was following right behind.  
   Neither of you knew what to do at that point though, it was an abandoned egg. Though you had no clue what happened to the mother and could only assume the worst, the both of you didn’t want to leave the egg there with the fear of another animal eating or harming it before the chick even had a chance to hatch. So with determination, the both of you agreed to mother it until it was ready to be born. After that…. Well you weren’t sure but decided to figure that out when that time came.  
   There was one problem though. The rest of the Chocobros were sure to not like the idea you and Prompto came up with. Considering your travels and how unsafe it would be to carry a chocobo egg with you. Not only for the chick, but for the group as well considering there was a plethora of creatures that would love to take a bite. But how could you say no to your boyfriend pouting face and his begging plea’s to keep it until the both of you knew it was safe for sure? You couldn’t deny the chocobo loving boy that, could you?  
   So dejectedly you agreed to keep it quiet from the rest of the group, at least till the baby hatched and you could figure out your next plan of action.  
   Waking up to an empty bed, you could see your sunshine boy sitting outside on the balcony in the early sun lit morning, holding something in his lap. Looking around to see all three of the other boys still sleeping, you get up to go join him. Open and closing the sliding door quietly, he turns around to smile at you, holding up the egg for you too see before motion to his lap for you to sit down.  
   Doing just that, he wraps his arms around you, placing the chocobo egg in your lap. “It’s almost like we’re parents. Waiting for the baby to be born.”  
   You chuckle at him comment, shaking your head before you reply. “Maybe, but you should be careful, holding the egg out in the open like this. One of the boys could see and find out.”  
   "You shouldn’t worry so much Y/N, I’ve got it handled no problem. And don’t call the baby an egg! Its name is Layana.“ He says, a grin on his freckles face.  
    You kiss his cheek, matching his expression. “But what if it’s not a girl?”  
    “I just have a feeling. I know it’s gonna be a girl.”  
    You were about to respond when you hear shuffling inside and panicky. Quickly taking the egg into you hands before looking around the sparse balcony before an idea came to mind. Leaning down and placing the egg underneath the chair you both sat it. It wasn’t the best of hiding places, but it would keep the egg hidden from anyone directly looking at floor level or under the chairs.  
   Gladio opens the door out to the balcony then, looking energized and ready for his morning run.  
   "What are you two doing out here?“ He asked quietly, as to not wake the others in the room.  
   "Well uh… Prompto couldn’t sleep and I thought I’d keep him company while we watched the sunrise.”  
    “Okay… Well I heard talking and came out to see what was going on since I’m usually the first one up. But since it’s nothing, I’m gonna head out now. Iggy should be up soon. I’ll see you two for breakfast.” He replied before taking his leave and closing the door behind him.  
   You waited till you heard him making his way out of the room before turning to glare at Prompto.  
   "What?“ "I told you! That was too close, we have to be care keeping the egg out in the open like that when the boys are around. Even sleeping.”  
    “It Layana…” Prompto said with a sad, pouting look.  
    You could only sigh before giving him a little smile and getting up to retrieve the egg from under the chair.  
    The next few days was uneventful, at least when pertaining to the egg. But you and the boys kept busy, with hunts and task given. It wasn’t till about a week later Prompto came running out of the tent in a fluster, coming over to you sitting in front of the fire with Gladio and Noctis on either side while Iggy cooked dinner. He looked at you in a panic.  
   Leaning in to whisper, “It’s gone! Y/N Layana is-” “Your referring to this I assume?” Ignis cuts him off, holding up said topic of furious whispering. To which both you and Prompto’s eyes widen in response.  
   "Listen Iggy, we can explain-“ "Y/N and I-” Prompto cut you off only for Ignis to cut him off with a mere shake of his head. The both of you shut your mouths and remained quiet as you waited for him to reprimand the both of you.  
   "I believe you both knew the risks to keeping such a thing with us in our travels, correct?“ Ignis asked, now gaining both Noct and Gladio’s attention, though they remained quiet as well.  
   "Yes but-” Prompto was cut off as Ignis gave him that ‘look’, fully quieting the boy.  
   "Then I assume you made the poor judgment to keep it with you anyways. We are fortunate nothing has happened since. But I believe you know that we can’t keep this chocobo egg. We need to return it to its home, or least the farm for better handling then-“ Ignis had stopped mid sentence, looking down at the egg, to which you and Prompto looked at each other in confusion. Iggy never stopped his lectures unless…  
   "Iggy what’s wrong?” You asked, standing up to walk over to him and look at the egg as well. Further inspection showed a crack in the egg, ever growing until the top cracked open and after a few seconds, to reveal a chocobo chick trying stretch out from inside the shell.  
   Ignis held it in two hands as Prompto and the others came up to watch the chick make its way out of its shell.  
   "It’s the miracle of birth!“ Prompto shouts for you all to hush him before turn your attention back to the chick, all with equal expressions of amazement as the shell crumbled away to release the baby entirely.  
   It made a little sound  at you to which you couldn’t help but tear up from how cute it was. Only to feel Prompto’s arms wrap around you, his chin placed on your shoulder. "Our baby is born, our little Layana.”  
   You don’t even have the heart to correct him anymore. Instead, you wrap your own arms around him as you and the boys all appreciate the little chick that was born into the world today. Ignis was even amazed, and you were happy to see it didn’t look like you’d be giving up the chick anytime soon if their reactions said anything.  
   "Our little Layana.“ You respond in agreement. You and Prompto’s little chocobo had finally been born, safe and sound with the two of you.


End file.
